DANGEROUS TRAVEL
by ARIX EYES
Summary: STORY REPUBLISHED, FULL OF OOC, SUPER PENDEK, DLL, MIND TO REVIEW OR REVIEW PLEASE, UP TO YOU


DANGEROUS TRAVEL, chapter 1 : AWAL SEBUAH PENJELAJAHAN

.

Minggu, 4 Desember 2013, setelah 30 jam terbang dari Tokyo-Johannesburg-Cape town

( Naruto P.O.V )

aku menginjakkan kaki di Buenos Aires, Argentina. Tentu sangat melelahkan. Di bandara internasional Ezesia, aku di jemput Shikamaru, staf lokal kedutaan besar Jepang. Selain aku, Shikamaru menjemput pula tiga orang anak buah kapal asal Jepang yang sudah lama bekerja di perusahaan pelayaran di Argentina. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan cutinya di Jepang. Kami berempat diantar ke penginapan dekat pusat kota, di sebuah hotel yang telah kupesan sebelumnya dari Jepang. Ketiga ABK ini juga bermalam di hotel yang sama. Renacananya, besok pagi mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan bus kesebuah kota yang letaknya jauh dari Buenos Aires.  
Senin, 5 Desember 2005, masih diantar Shikamaru, aku mengurus visa Bolivia. Diluar dugaan, pengurusannya selesai dalam sehari saja. Kemudahan ini berkat bantuan staf Konsuler Kedutaan Besar Jepang untuk Argentina, Sasori. Visa Bolivia tidak bisa diurus sebelumnya karena tidak ada perwakilan Pemerintah Bolivia di Jepang. Tidak mau kehilangan waktu, aku membeli tiket pesawat terbang menuju La Paz, ibu kota Bolivia untuk hari Rabu, 7 Desember 2013.  
Penerbangan dari Buenos Aires-La Paz sekitar empat jam. Kapasitas pesawat milik maskapai penerbangan Bolivia ini tidak banyak. Dalam penerbangan hanya diberi sepotong roti dan sari air jeruk dalam kemasan karton. Sebelum mendarat di bandara El Alto, Bolivia, kami singgah di Kota Santiago de la sierra.

pertama kalinya di Bandara El Alto yang letaknya pada ketinggian 3.925 meter dari permukaan laut ( MDPL ). Jaket tebalku ada dalam ransel. Susah kalau harus membongakarnya. Hari sudah larut memaksaku tidur di bandara. Untuk mengatasi rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang, aku duduk dan merapatkan tubuh ke mesin pemanas pembuat kopi instan yang ada di sudut ruang tunggu. Aku tertidur dan terbangun menjelang pagi saat para pekerja bandara berdatangan.

( NORMAL P.O.V )

Naruto mulai bergerak mencari info dan menukar uang dengan mata uang setempat. Diareal parkir, sambil minum secangkir kopi hangat yang Naruto beli dari pedagang asongan yang ada di situ, Naruto mendapat sebuah taksi yang sesuai menuju La Paz. Jaraknya 17 Kilometer dari Bandara El Alto.

La Paz, sebuah kota di atas awan. Suasananya mengitkan Naruto pada kota Kathmandu, Nepal. Penduduknya terutama kaum wanita, masih mengenakan pakaian tradisional khas. Banyak ragam hias pada hasil tenunan dan hasil peraknya yang mirip dengan ragam hias di Nepal.  
Di tepi sepanjang jalan utama kota La Paz, banyak pedagang kaki lima. Mereka mengelompokkan sesuai jenis barang dagangannya. Ada sebuah areal penjualan makanan dan jajanan khas setempat yang relative murah.. Di setiap sudut kota terdengar alunan music pen flute dan caranga yang merupakan alat music khas Andean. Semilir tercium aroma bebauan dupa dari ritual agama mereka."  
"Hari pertama berada di salah satu kota tertinggi di dunia ini terasa berat. Kepala pusing dan susah bernapas ( gejala hypoxia ), apalagi kondisi jalanan di LaPaz naik turun curam. Maklum, hunian dan perkotaan La Paz terletak pada sebuah lembah dengan lereng-lereng terjal. Supaya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar, Naruto berusaha selalu bergerak dan beraktifitas.  
Saat berada di penginapan, daun jendela tetap terbuka supaya suhu udara di dalam ruangan kamar sama dengan suhu udara rendah di kawasan Andean Alti-Plano yang dingin. Empat hari berada di La Paz, selain untuk merakit sepeda dan berbelanja bahan makanan, Naruto gunakan juga untuk proses aklimatisasi. Hal ini Naruto perlukan, mengingat Naruto tinggal dan berasal dari daerah yang berbeda dengan ketinggian 700 mdpl.

Senin, 12 Desember 2013, aku mengawali kegiatan bersepedanya jarak jauh, dengan mendorong sepeda sejauh 17 km dari penginapan yang terletak di lembah menyusuri _austopista_ kearah El Alto. Di tanjakan tersebut, setiap beberapa langkah aku harus berhenti untuk mengatur napas yang tersenggal-senggal.  
Rute pada tahap awal ini adalah: La Paz-Patacamaya-Caracollo-Oruro-Machacamarca-Poopo- Challapata-santiago de Garci Mendoza-Tahua-Chinagua-Avaroa-Ollaque-Chiu chiu-Calama-Antofagasta.  
"aku tidak sangka bahwa kota El Alto besar dan ramai". Di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui, berderet bengunan-bangunan pabrik. Pada setiap sudut tampak beberapa tentara berjaga-jaga lengkap senjatanya. Mereka menempati pos yang diberi pelindung tumpukan pasir mirip bungker. Beberapa barikade pun di pasang. Bahkan suatu saat, pernah pula aku dihentikan oleh sekelompok tentara. Mereka menanyakan isi bawaan, dan lain lain. Menangkap gejala kurang baik, aku berpura-pura tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan.

Di antara mereka ada juga yang mengarahkan moncong laras panjangnya. Dalam posisi lemah, aku harus pandai-pandai menyiasati situasi, karena jika "aku harus mengeluarkan paspor berarti harus membongkar sebagian dari muatan. Dan itu berarti membuka peluang untuk masalah baru kalau harus mengeluarkan isi tas didepan mereka." Caraku terbukti berhasil mengelabui mereka dan aku diperbolehkan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Banyaknya tentara ternyata untuk menjaga asset Negara. Pada saat itu Presiden Bolivia yang baru, Asuma sarutobi berusaha menasionalisasikan perusahaan patungan dengan Negara lain.  
di luar Kota El Alto aku mampir di sebuah warung untuk sarapan. Namun nafsu makan hilang karena kepala terasa pusing dan mual. Dada terasa nyeri sewaktu kuraba. Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Beberapa orang berusaha menyapa, tapi aku tak menghiraukan karena menahan sakit.

TBC  
fict nya aku ulang dan didaur ulang, mohon minna jgn bosan


End file.
